Blanca Navidad
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot Navideño para felicitar la Navidad a todos los fans de Naruto. En especial a los del Fandom NaruSaku [ 18]


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_AVISO: Contiene NaruSaku y escenas sexuales para mayores de 18 años._

**BLANCA NAVIDAD**

La nieve estaba cubriendo las calles de Konoha, no solía nevar en el País del Fuego pero aquella Navidad había nevado con fuerza y había terminado cuajando. Todos estaban contentos al ver aquella escena tan navideña.

Sobre todo los niños ya que la mayoría de ellos nunca habían visto tanta nieve en su hogar. Era día 26 de Diciembre y todo el mundo estaba pasando las fiestas en familia.

Eran las primeras Navidades después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja así que tenían un significado especial para todos, era la oportunidad de disfrutar aquellos días tan especiales con las personas que querían.

Aquella tarde Sakura había salido a comprar algunas cosas que su madre le había encargado, después de las dos comidas familiares del 24 y el 25 se habían quedado con la nevera vacía. A sus 17 años ella tampoco había visto nunca la nieve en Konoha así que le hacía bastante gracia ver a los niños jugando con ella.

Iba vestida con un abrigo polar y un gorro de color rojos. Además hoy había dejado la falda en casa y llevaba un pantalón de lana muy cálido y cómodo. También llevaba unos guantes de color blanco.

Su primera parada fue una frutería cercana a su casa, tenía que comprar tomates y algo de fruta. Mientras estaba seleccionando lo que iba a comprar se giró al escuchar una voz conocida hablando con la dependienta.

\- ¿Naruto? – Preguntó sorprendida, nunca había visto a Naruto en una frutería.  
\- ¿Uh? – Naruto se giró y se encontró cara a cara con ella. - ¡Sakura-Chan! – Exclamó contento, parecía alegrarse al verla.

Naruto terminó de pagar su compra y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. Sakura llevaba dos días enteros con toda su familia así que era agradable encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Cuantas bolsas llevas… y yo que pensaba que solo comías ramen. – Bromeó Sakura sonriendo al ver toda la compra de Naruto.  
\- Bueno, le prometí a alguien que no me alimentaria solo de ramen. – Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.  
\- Eso está bien. No era sano lo que hacías antes.

Ella también pagó lo que había comprado, Naruto se quedó esperando a que lo hiciese. Parecía que quería quedarse con ella unos minutos más.

Con la excusa de haber coincido salieron a la calle de nuevo y caminaron juntos hacia la zona residencial de la villa. Desde que terminase la guerra habían tenido mucho trabajo así que no habían coincidido muy poco fuera de misiones.

\- ¿Qué tal las fiesta? – Preguntó Sakura sonriendo, ella lo había pasado muy bien con su familia.  
\- Bueno, nada del otro mundo. Como siempre. – Evadió Naruto mirando para otro lado.  
\- ¿Cómo siempre? – Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se detuvo, Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y la imitó al darse cuenta de que ya no lo seguía. Él la miró extrañada por aquello.

\- ¿Has pasado el 24 y el 25 solo? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
\- No tiene nada raro Sakura-Chan… por eso digo como siempre. – Respondió Naruto apagado pero sosteniendo la mirada de su compañera.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos observando la nieve blanca, lo que Naruto decía no podía estar bien dijese lo que dijese. El héroe del mundo ninja que tenía más amigos que nadie no podía pasar las vacaciones de Navidad solo.

\- ¡Pues lo arreglaremos! – Dijo Sakura sonriendo y tratando de alegrar la conversación.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura-Chan? – Preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella extrañado.  
\- Esta noche haremos una cena todos juntos, avisaré a Sai y a Kakashi-Sensei y haremos nuestra propia fiesta del Equipo 7. – Propuso Sakura contenta.  
\- No es necesario Sakura-Chan. – Dijo Naruto queriendo quitarle importancia, aunque aun así se notaba que estaba ligeramente emocionado por la propuesta.  
\- Claro que hace falta, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo así todos juntos. Y más en estas fechas. Yo me encargo de avisar a Sai y a Kakashi-Sensei… tu compra lo que haga falta y nos vemos luego en tu casa.

Naruto parecía que iba a volver a quejarse, Sakura no le dejó.

\- ¡Venga! Que vamos contrarreloj. – Dijo Sakura sabiendo que ya era tarde.  
\- Eh, si claro. ¡Yo me encargo! – Respondió Naruto rápidamente, en el fondo parecía contento.

Naruto se marchó a hacer algunas compras y Sakura fue a organizar la quedada con el resto de miembros del Equipo 7. No pudo evitar pensar que era una lástima que Sasuke no estuviese todavía en Konoha pero si él había decidido marcharse no iba a preocuparse por ello, después de todo ahora sabía que gracias a Naruto iba a volver si o si tarde o temprano.

El tiempo se les fue echando rápidamente encima y ya era prácticamente la hora de cenar. Naruto estaba en su casa tratando de pensar que era lo que podían cenar, no era muy diestro en la cocina aunque si se defendía un poco de manera forzosa por vivir solo y tratar de no comer solo ramen.

Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando alguien llamó a su timbre, rápidamente pensó que se trataría de Sakura y los demás. Fue hacia la puerta, al principio no quiso que ella se tomase tantas molestias pero no podía evitar pensar que le encantaría poder pasar una noche con sus mejores amigos.

Después de todo el Equipo 7 era como su familia, y estas fechas eran para pasarlas en familia. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó un poco extrañado al ver que solo estaba su pelirrosa compañera, miró hacia ambos lados y definitivamente no había nadie más.

\- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Sakura puso cara triste.

\- Kakashi-Sensei tiene mucho trabajo acumulado por las fiestas. Y Sai me ha dado una mala excusa para no venir… me da que tendremos que cenar tu y yo. – Sakura sintió que le había fallado a Naruto.  
\- ¿Los dos solos? – Preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. - ¿Cómo si fuese una cita?

Sakura se sonrojó por un instante, después le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago que hizo que Naruto dejase de lado la sonrisa que portaba.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que nos quedamos a solas dices eso? – Preguntó avergonzada.  
\- Perdón… - Se quejó Naruto sobándose la zona del golpe. – Pasa. – Dijo después haciéndose a un lado.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y entró en casa de Naruto mirando hacia otro lado, siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando Naruto bromeaba sobre aquellas cosas.

Fueron hacia la cocina donde Naruto estaba preparando la cena, Sakura no tenía mucha idea de cocina pero deberían improvisar algo entre los dos si querían cenar. Tampoco hacía falta que fuese algo demasiado elaborado.

\- Creo que has comprado demasiadas cosas. – Dijo Sakura mirando todo lo que había en la cocina, Naruto había comprado comida para un regimiento.  
\- Bueno, es un día especial después de todo. – Dijo Naruto poniéndose a su lado.

A Sakura se le pasó el enfadado, se alegraba de saber que había logrado que Naruto viese aquel 26 de Diciembre como algo especial. Aunque ahora se sentía mal que Sai y Kakashi no estuviesen allí.

\- Bueno, pues manos a la obra. – Dijo Sakura tratando de animarse a sí misma y a él.

En media hora prepararon algo parcialmente decente que se dejaba comer, en realidad había sido hasta divertido para ambos. Ambos coincidieron en que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían nada juntos y ya empezaban a echarlo de menos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo.

Cuando terminaron lo llevaron todo a la mesa del comedor de Naruto y se dispusieron a comer. Sakura se fijó en que la casa de su amigo estaba especialmente limpia para ser él. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ahora era más ordenado o si simplemente lo había hecho para aquella noche especial.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y disfrutando de la comida, la verdad es que se lo pasaron bastante bien. Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse porque si siempre se lo pasaban bien no quedaban más a menudo. Quizás la respuesta era más sencilla de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¡Naruto! Te estas manchando. – Dijo Sakura viendo que Naruto se había ensuciado toda la camiseta con la salsa de la carne.  
\- ¡Ah! Es verdad… que patoso. – Se quejó él.

Naruto se levantó y se quitó su camiseta sin dudarlo un segundo para cambiarse otra. A Sakura se le hizo un poco incómodo ya que se sonrojó y se vio obligada a apartar la vista. Naruto no se dio ni cuenta.

\- Veo que sigues teniendo la cicatriz del costado. – Dijo Sakura por decir algo, se había fijado en aquel detalle en el breve instante que había observado a Naruto.  
\- ¿Esta? – Preguntó tocándose la cicatriz en la zona de las costillas. – La verdad es que no sé cómo me la hice… solo sé que la tengo desde la guerra. Pero no recuerdo que me hiriesen allí.  
\- ¿No sabes cómo te la hiciste? – Preguntó extrañado. – Bueno, es normal. Estabas inconsciente.

Se puso una camiseta negra limpia y rápidamente se sentó de nuevo frente a Sakura.

\- ¿Tu sabes cómo me la hice? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber que pasó exactamente para tener una cicatriz allí.  
\- Fue cuando te quitaron a Kurama… tuve que mantenerte con vida hasta que Yondaime-Sama te sellase la otra mitad. – Explicó ella.  
\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu cicatriz? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Como no tenías pulso te hice un corte en el costado para poder introducir mi mano y sujetarte el corazón. Así conseguí que siguiese latiendo de forma artificial. Literalmente tuve tu corazón en mi mano. – Bromeó Sakura recordando aquel momento.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa nostálgica.

\- Que irónico… - Añadió con la mirada perdida  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. – ¡No!, de nada.  
\- ¿Seguro? Estabas raro… - Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Si, seguro. ¿Y que más pasó? – Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.  
\- Ah… no. Nada más. Te hice el RCP al completo y logré mantenerte vivo hasta que Obito te salvó y ya está. - Explicó ella sin terminar de estar contenta del todo.  
\- ¿RCP? ¿También…? – Preguntó Naruto enrojeciéndose por segundos.  
\- Si. – Contestó poniéndose roja también. - ¿Qué esperabas? Soy médico. Tenía que salvarte. – Se defendió después.  
\- No… claro, gracias Sakura-Chan. – Contestó después con una sonrisa, casi parecía contento.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, un silencio bastante incómodo.

\- Se sincero… ¿A qué te referías antes con que era irónico? – Preguntó Sakura, tenía demasiada curiosidad como para darle a Naruto el gusto de cambiar de tema.  
\- Por nada Sakura-Chan… por favor no le des más vueltas. – Suplicó él.  
\- Pero parecías triste… y hoy no es un día para estar triste. – Trató de convencerle Sakura.  
\- Si te lo digo estropearé la noche. Y todo será incomodo…  
\- ¿Mas que ahora? – Preguntó de nuevo ella.  
\- Mucho más…  
\- ¿Es que no confías en mí? – Aquella fue la última carta de Sakura, trataba de tocarle la fibra sensible.

Naruto se quedó en silenció pensando lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Estaba enfadado porque estaba convencido de que la noche ya estaba estropeada y solo podría ir a peor.

\- Has dicho que literalmente tuviste mi corazón en tus manos… - Dijo Naruto muy serio. – Y es irónico porque en el fondo siempre tuviste mi corazón en tus manos.

Naruto se quedó mirando hacia otro sitio. No era capaz de mirar a Sakura, no ahora. En cambio ella si le estaba mirando fijamente y estaba roja como un tomate. Ella sabía que le gustaba a Naruto pero nunca esperó que le dijese algo así de aquella forma tan directa y romántica.

\- Naruto… - Dijo Sakura provocando que él la mirase de nuevo.

La volvió a mirar extrañado por su tono de voz, pero rápidamente se sonrojó al notar que ella había puesto la mano sobre la suya. Ahora ambos estaban rojos, Naruto se quedó mirando la mano de Sakura.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Naruto tan confundido que no era capaz de asimilarlo.  
\- No lo sé… - Respondió ella.

Naruto movió su mano, pero no fue para apartarla. Lo hizo para sujetar con fuerza la mano de la chica que tanto le gustaba. Ella le correspondió apretando también como si eso intensificase lo que estaban sintiendo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y sin soltarse Naruto puso su mano libre sobre la mesa utilizándola de impulso para levantarse del suelo e inclinarse hacia Sakura. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con este momento y nunca esperó que llegase de una forma tan natural.

Ella lo imitó acercándose hacia él para hacerlo más fácil. Y sin saber muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación terminó sucediendo, Naruto y Sakura se besaron durante un largo minuto en el que solo se separaron para tomar aire.

\- Este si lo recordaré… - Susurró Naruto haciendo referencia a lo que había descubierto hacia escasos minutos.  
\- Quiero que lo recuerdes. – Respondió Sakura sonrojada al límite.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez fue mucho más corto. Se levantaron del todo sin soltarse y Naruto rodeó la mesa para quedarse al lado de Sakura. Se abrazaron con intensidad, era un abrazo lleno de pasión ya que no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la cintura de Sakura.

Ella hundió su rostro en el hombro de Naruto mientras él se limitaba a inhalar el aroma que desprendía la cabellera rosa de su compañera.

Sin saber muy bien como terminaron en la habitación de Naruto, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama y él se situó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla y sin soltar su cintura.

\- Naruto… - Susurró casi en un gemido, Naruto creyó que eso era lo más excitante que había escuchado jamás.

No hizo falta responder, más que nada porque Sakura no quería decir nada en aquel momento. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de gritar su nombre. Aunque al final solo pudo susurrarlo al no poder controlar su cuerpo.

Naruto abandonó temporalmente la boca de la Kunoichi para pasar a besar sus hombros y su cuello, estaba literalmente a punto de estallar pero necesitaba seguir adelante y explorar de forma absoluta todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ero-Sennin le había hablado demasiadas veces sobre todo aquello y al final era totalmente diferente a como se lo había estado imaginando. Y resultó ser mucho mejor.

Sus manos no se contentaron con sujetar la cintura de Sakura así que comenzó a explorar su cuerpo respetando ciertas zonas más íntimas, estaba todo el rato con la sensación de que en algún momento ella lo detendría con un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandaría a volar.

Pero ella no lo hacía y mientras no dijese nada tenía bien claro que iba a avanzar sin detenerse hasta llegar al final.

Entre besos, caricias y susurros el ambiente se había caldeado demasiado y Naruto tuvo la infinita necesidad de despojar a Sakura de algunas de sus prendas. Empezó por la parte de arriba dejándola únicamente con su sostén rosa.

Al verla semidesnuda se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, solo podía limitarse a mirarla embobado. Sakura tuvo que sacarle de su trance incorporándose parcialmente para besarlo. Cuando se separaron ella le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- No pares ahora. – Las palabras de Sakura más que una orden parecieron una súplica.

Sakura volvió a tumbarse y Naruto decidió igualar la situación quitándose también su camiseta. Mientras tanto Sakura aprovechó para desabrocharse también el sujetador y dejarlo caer al suelo.

Naruto estuvo a punto de volver a quedarse paralizado, sin embargo se forzó a reaccionar y llevar sus manos hacia los pechos de Sakura y no dudó en manosearlos incansablemente mientras la besaba con pasión y ternura.

Poco a poco comenzó a hacer descender sus besos desde la boca hasta los pechos, pasando primero por el cuello y los hombros.

Pero cuando llegó a los senos de Sakura se estuvo un buen rato centrándose en esa zona. Sakura se limitó a sujetarse a la espalda de Naruto con una mano y a su rubia cabellera con la otra.

Cuando ya se conocía a la perfección aquella zona de Sakura decidió que había llegado el momento de descender un poco más, la siguiente parada fue despojar a Sakura de su pantalón dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior más íntima.

Sus brazos rodearon rápidamente las piernas de Sakura, no dudó mucho en tocar el trasero de Sakura y en cuanto ella separó un poco sus piernas sus labios y su lengua viajaron rápidamente hacia la entrepierna de Sakura.

Le supo a poco, necesitó quitarle también el resto de ropa dejando a Sakura total y absolutamente desnuda. Al terminar volvió a llevar su rostro hacia su intimidad.

Esta vez sí que gritó, no pudo evitarlo. Aun así sintió quedarse sin fuerzas cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse por allí. Fueron unos cortos minutos que terminaron provocando que Sakura estallase totalmente inundando aquella casa con sus alaridos de placer.

Se incorporó y se quedó mirándola. Ella estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento que Naruto le había robado. Ella estaba profundamente atractiva en aquel momento y se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de su rubio compañero.

Naruto sentía que aún no había acabado, que todo acababa de empezar. Para igualar las cosas decidió quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior quedándose desnudo también. Sakura lo miraba expectante como si una parte de ella temiese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y otra parte lo desease con cada fibra de su ser.

Sujetó la zona de atrás de las rodillas de Sakura con sus manos y con un poco de fuerza le indició que quería separase sus piernas, no tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza ya que ella le ayudó en ese cometido.

Se quedó de rodillas entre las piernas de Sakura e hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarla, le iba a dar la última oportunidad. Una última oportunidad de que le diese un puñetazo que le mandase a volar dando por terminado lo que ocurría.

Aquello no pasó. Sakura no le detuvo.

Tratando de ser delicado pero con algo de torpeza también comenzó a introducirse poco a poco en el interior de la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Ella dio un pequeño grito donde se entremezclaban dolor y placer pero como estaba tan excitada la pequeña porción de dolor estaba menguando a gran velocidad.

Cuando Naruto terminó de entrar del todo se quedó quieto unos segundos sintiendo que iba a estallar por aquella situación, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura y sintió un impulso que lo obligó a darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

Por su parte, ella se quedó en total silencio aguantando la respiración para tratar de acostumbrarse a la invasión que Naruto estaba llevando a cabo en su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos larguísimos y efímeros segundos se separaron un poco y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, Naruto comenzó a moverse muy lentamente provocando oleadas de interminable placer en ambos. Sintiendo que si iba demasiado rápido aquello terminaría por ser demasiado corto.

No pudo estar ni medio minuto en aquel ritmo ya que se propio cuerpo le imploraba que se moviese cada vez más y más rápido. Y Sakura no se quejó de aquello en ningún momento.

Y al final como Naruto tanto se temía terminó siendo demasiado corto, pero era normal ya que después de todo era la primera vez de ambos. Cuando no llevaban ni dos minutos Naruto explotó por fin sintiendo un interminable placer.

Tres segundos después y gracias a que Naruto no había dejado de moverse, Sakura llegó al clímax por segunda vez aquella noche. Aunque este había sido muy superior y por algún motivo el hecho de haber terminado junto a Naruto lo hizo más bonito.

Algo les movió para que se besasen en aquel momento, Sakura rodeó la espalda de Naruto abrazándolo y él llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Sakura para acariciarla.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, estaba literalmente asfixiándose tratando de recuperar desesperadamente el aliento que se habían robado mutuamente. Aquella mirada fue intensa, pasional y tierna.

Naruto usó sus últimas energías para separarse de ella ya que notaba que estaba a punto de desplomarse y no quería terminar aplastándola, se dejó caer a su lado y sus brazos se quedaron sobre Sakura arropándola.

Ella se aferró al brazo derecho de Naruto queriendo mantener el contacto con él y no separarse. Hicieron un último acto heroico para taparse con las mantas que habían tirado al suelo. Era Navidad y cogerían una pulmonía como durmiesen así.

Y eso fue lo último que hicieron aquella noche. Se durmieron totalmente sin dejar de abrazarse. Al final aquella noche de Navidad había sido la noche más especial de toda la vida de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la puerta principal de su casa había una carta escrita por Sai que no leería hasta el día siguiente. EN ella le decía que llevaba días pensando que podría regalarle por Navidad y que no lo supo hasta que Sakura le dijo que harían una cena en equipo.

Sin duda rápidamente supo que el mejor regalo de Navidad que podía darle a su mejor amigo era no ir y dejarle a solas con Sakura. Y sin duda terminó siendo el mejor regalo posible. También le deseó feliz Navidad. Pero ya lo leería por la mañana.

FIN

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**


End file.
